Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a speaker system, and, in particular, a speaker system incorporating speakers into a dome-shaped shell, such as in the shape of a sports helmet, and capable of receiving audio signals from an audio source.
Description of Related Art
Speaker systems often come in the form of multiple, separate speakers, and often are box-like and unattractive. Some speaker systems have been designed to be decorative, including speakers designed for the sports fan, such as the football helmet and speaker set available at http://www.schuttsports.com/aspx/Sport/ProductCatalog.aspx?id=277.
However, there are at least some problems with fully contained speaker systems that are at least partially dome shaped due to the difficulty in obtaining a speaker system that includes high quality audio comparable to higher end speaker systems, due to the shape of the system. Available speaker systems do not optimize the positioning of the various components, including, but not limited to, the speakers, such as tweeters and subwoofers, in order to project audio outward for high-quality, rich, clear sound. This is especially true of dome-shaped speakers, such as those designed to replicate sports helmets. Moreover, there is a lack of wireless technology, such as Bluetooth®, used in such speaker systems for receiving a wireless audio signal, such as from an external audio source.